Discovery of Powers 1 The Beginning
by jennib263
Summary: 3 friends discover they have powers and a year later they meet Sarah Jane Smith, Luke, Clyde, Maria and the Doctor. What they realise is that they are in danger. In one person view.


**Discovery of Powers**

**Chapter 1 The empty book**

In Alloa Academy, I was reading my "Sarah Jane Adventures" book while I was waiting for my friends Christopher and Fraser. My name is Jenni Bett and I'm fourteen. Christopher is the same age as me. Fraser is thirteen.

The recent days at school were going strange. We kept getting substitute teachers all the time. They kept farting. Ok, so I made that bit up.

Me, Fraser and Christopher were different in a way. It wasn't in personality or style. We were gifted.

A year ago, we were walking to the library at our hometown, Alloa and a metal pole fell towards me. Instead of it hitting me, it froze in mid air. At the time I kept focusing on the pole.

An hour later I was in the library with paramedics. I was feeling weak as if I'd been running for miles. It was worse, though. I ended up fainting!

Christopher told me a few days later that the computers at the library were going dodgy. Every item that contained electricity got drained that Christopher looked at. Fraser found he could create sonic waves and we all found we could speak telepathically. That was when we had no control over our powers. In a year we'd gained control of our powers and now we were never going to mention them to anyone.

We never knew how we got our gifts but they came in good use.

To end school early, Christopher caused a power cut in the school by removing all its power. I made a heating pipe fall off in the school which caused the school to become as cold as a winters day. The school finished early.

The only problem with our powers was it took our energy (small amounts) but talking telekinetic ally wasn't a problem. Nevertheless, we were lucky!

As I read, I Discovery of Powers

spotted Christopher and Fraser entered the library. They sat at the same table I sat at.

"Something weird happened this morning" I said quietly

"What happened?" Fraser asked.

"My Sarah Jane Adventures book glowed this morning" I replied.

I looked at my friend's confused expressions.

"I woke up and the book was opening and glowing" I said.

I had only just started reading "the Sarah Jane Adventures" a few days ago.

"Have you got the book with you?"Christopher asked.

"No" I said as two boys walked over to our table.

We looked at the boys. They were called Kyle and Michael. Kyle has red hair and was in the year below us. Michael has blonde hair and was in the same year.

They annoyed us 24/7 but we always ignored them.

"Haven't you got anything else to do than annoy us?" Fraser said, avoiding their eyes.

"You lot are so stupid. Who has heard of a glowing book?" Kyle laughed coldly.

"You lot are freaks, you know that? Everyone in this school thinks that" Michael sneered.

I heard enough of Kyle and Michael.

I looked at a book and made it fly towards the boys. It hit Michael on the head and fell to the floor.

"Let's get out of here, Kyle!" Michael cried.

The librarian marched up to the boys.

"Out you go. You are distracting those who are studying. You are banned" she snapped at them.

Smiling to myself, I looked at the book on the floor. I stopped smiling. I thought I'd made a Harry Potter book fly but the book on the floor was the Sarah Jane Adventures. It was open but not glowing.

"I have to go to Reggy class. I'll see you later" I said, slightly shaken.

I grabbed my jacket and bag and I rushed out of the library.

**Chapter 2 The exploding school**

In a quiet part of the school, I thought about what happened. When the bell rang I went to my register class.

Christopher and Fraser were in register class before me. I had a feeling something was to go wrong.

"Don't let Kyle and Michael ruin your day" Fraser told me.

Before I could speak, the fire alarm went off. A faint explosion could be heard from upstairs. Everyone started filing out of the classroom and out of the school exit.

Fraser, Christopher and I went upstairs to investigate the source of the explosion. In a classroom, three Sarah Jane Adventures lay on the floor. The classroom was on fire. We grabbed the books and ran outside.

I looked at the book I was holding. It was empty- no writing!

The school suddenly exploded at one end, the PE hall and then again at the main building.

Glass shattered and I stared in horror as the school collapsed.

An hour later I was with Christopher and Fraser in a ambulance getting checked over. We were covered in cuts from the broken glass and we were in shock.

"I'd advice you kids to go home and rest. I'm sure you are still in shock. This was a traumatising experience for everyone" the paramedic told us.

Frasers Mum collected Fraser and Christopher from the school.

As I looked at what was left of my school, I saw my Mum beside the ambulance.

I felt my eyes fill with tears. I fell into her arms.

"I was so scared. That explosion was horrible. I just want to go home rest" I cried.

Something DID happen at the school. I still had the book and I just wanted to get rid of it.

Back at home I lay in bed listening to the television downstairs. Very soon I was sleeping.

**Chapter 3 Transported in a whole new world**

I dreamt of seeing the explosion again and again but the dream was interrupted by Frasers voice in my head.

"Jenni, are you awake? We are not in Alloa and I am lying on a couch pretending to be asleep" he said.

It took a moment to respond.

"Still sleeping. I am not going to wake for a couple of hours. How do you know we are all in the same place?" I asked.

"I could sense you and Christopher. We'd better not bother moving until we know we are safe" Fraser suggested.

The explosion kept playing in my dream.

"I'm waking up now but I'm going to check who our captors are without them noticing" I told Fraser.

As I became aware of lying on a couch when I was waking, I opened my eyes and looked about. The room was empty. There was electronic items lying on a table and the room was extremely cluttered.

"Fraser, no ones here" I whispered to the body of Fraser.

Fraser opened his eyes and looked about. Christopher was still sleeping and he showed no signs of waking.

Sitting up, I noticed all my cuts were gone.

"I'm so not scared. Clearly we are held hostage by whoever destroyed our school" I said calmly.

All of a sudden a wall opened, revealing a computer.

"Aliens are definitely our captors. Whoever has had a computer that opens up?" Fraser said anxiously.

The room door opened and a woman entered it with a young boy around our age.

"We demand you let us go!" I said angrily.

Fraser stood beside me and made an electronic shield around us.

"You appeared in here" the woman as matter of factly.

A man who was wearing a brown jacket and a suit walked into the room.

"More aliens! Now, we're in trouble. I wish Christopher woke up before us" Fraser moaned.

I looked at Christopher.

"I guess I came at a wrong time" the man told the woman.

**Chapter 4 Meeting the Doctor**

He held a screwdriver in front of the shield and it shined blue, beeping.

The shield disappeared and Fraser fell clutching his head.

"Fraser!" I cried kneeling beside him.

"Remind me never to use my powers when there is a sonic weapon about" Fraser said weakly.

I looked at Christopher again. He was stirring and when he saw me beside Fraser he rushed towards us.

"Some weirdo used a screwdriver to make Fraser to collapse on pain" I explained to him quietly.

Christopher looked up and stared at the man in shock.

"its okay, this 'weirdo' is the Doctor. Thanks to his sonic screwdriver I woke up before you hurt anyone" Christopher said.

He looked at the Doctor.

"How do you know?" I asked Christopher telepathically.

"I saw him in front of the Doctor Who books" Christopher replied in the same way.

The woman turned round.

"How do you know who the Doctor is?" she asked.

"I know a lot about him. He used to travel with Rose Tyler, Martha Jones and Captain Jack Harkness in the TARDIS. TARDIS stands for time and relative dimensions in space. Anyway, I'd love to tell you more but we must go" Christopher grinned widely.

All the lights turned off and I made all the curtains close. It was pitch black. Christopher, Fraser and I ran down some stairs and out of the house.

The lights went back on just as we ran out of the street 'Bannerman Road'. We stopped at a police box. It was blue.

"Let's go! I'm scared of those people" I gasped.

"Why are we running? Those people can help us" Fraser said.

"Too many questions. I say we go to the school to find out anything" Christopher snapped.

We continued running till we reached a park. Some people were already there- a boy and a girl.

"The woman looked familiar. I'm sure she travelled with the Doctor too" Christopher admitted.

It was dark or was it becoming dark?

"Of course" Christopher beamed.

Fraser looked fed up.

"What?" Fraser asked.

"That woman was Sarah Jane Smith. The boy is called Luke. He has the brainpower of ten thousand humans. He is also Sarah Jane's adopted son. We have to go back there!" Christopher said.

Fraser looked very fed up.

"Those people probably think we're aliens. They saw somebody create a shield and saw all the power go off and curtains close themselves" he snapped.

"Those are the only people who can get us back to Alloa and besides, we can't just sleep outside" Christopher argued.

The blue box started to appear at the other end of the park.

**Chapter 5 The Big Blue Box**

"Guys" I mumbled.

"They can help us Fraser! I don't know how we got here or why we're stuck here but it be something to do with our school exploding" Christopher said almost yelling.

"You are changing the subject" Fraser said impatiently

"Guys!"I yelled.

Fraser and Christopher looked at me.

"At last! Look down there" I sighed.

Fraser and Christopher looked at the blue box.

"I'm going to look at it properly. Let's go" Christopher said.

We walked down to the other end of the park and looked at the blue box. I was amazed by its size. The door of the blue box opened and the three of us stood beside each other. The Doctor and Luke stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Don't be afraid. We have only come to ask questions" the Doctor said calmly.

"My guess is one of them are "are we aliens from another planet?" Fraser said angrily.

"I don't believe you are aliens. Mr Smith did a scan and it revealed you were human" said Luke.

I suddenly felt my heart beating fast and I realised I liked Luke. He seemed so cute and innocent.

Fraser was oblivious to this and he was even more confused.

"The scan must have waked me. I heard a beeping noise and a voice saying something about humans with unusual powers" he said, suspicious.

"You act too human to be alien. So, you going back to Sarah Jane's to work out how you arrived there?" the Doctor asked understandably.

I couldn't move.

"She's letting us come back after we defended ourselves?" I asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"She understands you did that out of the fear. Shes not angry or annoyed" the Doctor said as I took a step back.

"How do we get back there?" Christopher asked.

The Doctor pointed to the TARDIS. Christopher looked happy. He had always wanted dreamt of going into the TARDIS. I knew it would be small. Fraser obviously thought so too.

"There is no way we can fit into there. It is a police book.

Christopher followed the Doctor and looked into the TARDIS. Fraser and I reluctantly went inside.

We gasped in shock. It was bigger inside. There were futuristic pillars and controls of every type. It was a basic likeness to a spaceship.

The Doctor pressed a few buttons and the TARDIS started to shake . I fell over as the ship stopped shaking. I got up as the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors.

We were back in the room we woke in.

We sat on some chairs as Sarah Jane entered the room with glasses of water. The boy and the girl from earlier in the park followed her.

"Can you tell us how you got here?" Sarah Jane asked.

She offered us some water and we accepted them.

"We haven't even told us our names. I'm Christopher. This is Fraser and Jenni. I know who you are- Maria, Clyde, Luke, Sarah Jane and the Doctor" Christopher started.

"We came from a world like this. I don't know how to say it. All of you are in books and TV shows in our world. Yesterday our school was on fire and we found some empty books in a classroom" I continued.

"As we escaped the building it exploded and during the night we went to sleep and woke here" Fraser finished.

"Can you tell us how you got your powers?"Luke asked.

My heart leapt a mile.

"I don't know how. I would use mine but I'd end up fainting. It takes energy from my life force. It is the same for all of us" I explained.

"It's getting late. There are spare rooms beside this one. Tomorrow we should work out how to get you home" Sarah Jane said.

It was 9.00.

"We can stay here?" Christopher asked.

"We can't just let you sleep outside" Sarah Jane smiled.

We said thanks and chose our rooms. As I sat on the bed in my chosen room, I heard the Doctor and Sarah Jane talking.

"I suppose you have to go then" Sarah Jane was saying.

"I'm staying until those kids go home" the Doctor confirmed

**Chapter 6 The attack**

As I lay in bed half a hour later, I found I couldn't sleep. I missed my Mum really badly and I wished I was home.

After another half an hour I heard a faint creaking and I looked out of the bedroom window. Two boys stood beside a pole which heading towards my room!

I focused on the pole and it stopped falling. I could feel my energy fast. I made sure the pole was standing and let it go. It stood and the two boys were gone.

A feeling came over me and I felt weak and dizzy. Then I collapsed.

It was later in the morning when I was woken by Luke on the floor.

"Last night I sensed telekinetic energy from this room. Did you use your powers?" Luke asked.

"A pole was falling towards the house. I had to stop it. Two boys were beside it. I must have fainted afterwards" I explained, sitting on my bed.

"All of you used your powers" Luke said.

What if Fraser and Christopher were nearly hurt?

"Are Fraser and Christopher up yet?" I asked.

Luke nodded.

"They seem different" he said quietly.

I walked with Luke downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning" Christopher smiled.

He and Fraser were eating toast. There wasn't too much of a difference in them but I did feel threatened like when Kyle and Michael were around.

"Sarah Jane says you can have toast and orange juice for breakfast" Luke said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"With the Doctor in the TARDIS"Luke replied.

I made some toast and ate it quickly.

"We heard you used your powers" Christopher said calmly.

I could tell Luke was suspicious. He only just got to know them but he did now know what they were like.

They were too laid back and too calm about our situation.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked them.

I walked out of the kitchen when they did not respond.

They were definitely. Firstly I had to work out who tried to kill me.

Sarah Jane arrived back after a few minutes. The Doctor was there too.

I felt pain on my hand and my arm and realised something was wrong.

I pulled up the sleeve of my jumper and stared at my arm in shock.

My arm was covered in purple bruises and cuts.

"Oh my god. Falling over didn't cause this" I mumbled.

Christopher and Fraser walked over and they weren't shocked at all. In fact they seemed relieved.

"What is wrong with you guys? Something goes wrong and you are happy" I said sadly.

I quickly walked out of the house, tears falling down my face. I felt upset because I wanted things to be normal and something was wrong with my friends.

**Chapter 7 The close encounter**

For a while I wandered around at another street, not bothered to head back to Sarah Jane's.

When I stopped crying I looked at a bus timetable to distract myself from thoughts of people finding me or finding me.

I could tell if I used my powers I would be found. I would head back to Sarah Janes in a few hours. I wanted time on my own. I thought until I remembered I had my mobile phone. I had to call my Mum. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello" came her voice.

"Mum, I need help" I said.

There was a few voices in the background then a faint beeping.

"Honey, I'm looking at you in a gifted children's hospital. You're in a coma. How could you speak to me from somewhere else?" she asked.

"That's a place I don't want to be in. The people there test on innocent children and I am not going to let them do that to me. I only trust one doctor and he's not there" I explained.

"Please, come home" my Mum begged.

"I will but you have to get me out of there. I'm sorry. I have to go" I said softly.

I hung up, regretfully pocketing my mobile and heard a rustling noise by some trees. I was more suspicious than confused. I went over to the trees to look about. I saw two boys at one the trees watching me. They looked very familiar.

"Kyle, Michael. Why are you here?" I demanded.

They looked smug.

"We have come to take you home. Our try last night nearly worked but you stopped our pole. So we took Fraser and Christopher home with us and we took their forms. They didn't work so we'll take you by force" Michael said.

"I don't know. I like it better here. It better than being tested on. I am not going back with you" I sighed.

Kyle made an injection appear in his hand. I was in trouble

"Don't bother going near me with THAT. Why don't you come for me later? When I want to come. I have to have a choice" I said shakily.

I started running and hid in a nearby toilet booth nearby. I always had a fear of needles. I had no idea why.

I felt something flow inside me- new powers! They felt like Frasers and Christopher's. I had to get help from Sarah Jane and the Doctor. I heard Luke call my name nearby. He was right next to me. I opened the toilet door and walked out. Luke was standing when he saw me.

"Luke, I'm in danger-"I started but Kyle and Michael were standing before us.

"Stay away from me!" I snapped at them.

I sent out any random attack- a sonic wave and the two boys disappeared.

"Can you explain why those boys were there?" Luke asked.

I told him about the phone call to my Mum, what my situation was at home and why the two boys and their attacks were there. He was surprised but another voice made me jump.

"That sounds interesting. You are in two different worlds and those boys left a souvenir" the Doctor said holding a needle where Kyle and Michael stood before they disappeared.

"Doctor, you surprised me!" I gasped.

"Running away won't help" the Doctor said.

"I didn't run away! I needed time alone. Besides, I'm not safe. I will never run away. Not after this" I snapped.

We went back to Sarah Jane's and went to the attic. I told Maria, Clyde and Sarah Jane about my situation and the attack at the park.

The Doctor revealed the needle.

"The attackers tried to put this in Jenni" he said.

"The attackers tried to put this in Jenni. Have Mr Smith to scan the liquid inside it." He said.

A wall in the attic opened it revealed at large screen with a keyboard and buttons. I was shocked.

"Is that a computer?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I was shocked when I first saw it. It talks" Clyde grinned.

A disc compartment opened and the Doctor put the needle on it.

After a few moments the computer spoke.

"What is in this is unknown, not alien. If its contents are in a human with powers it take them from a place to another mentally. It can cause memory loss for a few days after this" it said.

"I'm going to call my Mum to warn her and to tell her to get me out of that hospital. I will rescue Christopher and Fraser after that" I said.

I left the attic and went to my room. I called my Mum.

"Jenni, is that you?" came my Mums voice.

"Yes. You have got to get me out of that place. I want to wake up in my room, not in a hospital. The powers I have will never be revealed in the presence of doctors except the one I know" I said almost pleading.

There was a squeal and a mans voice reached the phone.

"I can help you" the man said.

"I don't need help! You're the one who needs help. You should treat people like me like any other human" I snapped.

I hung up and rushed back to the attic.

"We need a plan. My Mum is not able to help me because I think she is being held hostage. The doctors there want to help me" I moaned.

"Help you get rid of your powers, they mean. Of all of the kids with powers that have been in that hospital they return home with no recollection of the powers they have" the Doctor explained in a serious tone of voice.

He held a list of reports of kids who had been to the hospital.

"What if Jenni came back and there was a word that could return her memories? We could rescue her and the other kids there" Luke suggested.

"You must be smart to have thought of a great idea. What could be a good word, though?" the Doctor said.

"What about my name? It will be easy to remember but hopefully it will be good enough to trigger every other memory around me" I said.

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to scan the liquid in the needle.

"The trigger word is sorted. The powers in you will not be weak. All the side effects will be gone. When something happens after this stuff goes in you, we will rush to the hospital for the rescue" the Doctor said.

I suddenly remembered everyone's names were different in Alloa.

"I could have said this earlier. In my world you all have different names because actors and actresses are you. Doctor, yours is David Tennant. Sarah Jane, yours is Elizabeth Sladen. Maria, Yasmin Paige. Luke, Thomas Knight. Clyde, Daniel- forgot the surname" I explained.

"So, if anyone saw us, they'd think we were those people?" Maria asked.

"Yes, so what's the trigger word?" I asked.

"Demonstrate. I know those doctors would ask you to show them what to do. That word will give you your memories from your time here. We'll travel in the TARDIS once Mr Smith detects the trigger" the Doctor explained.

I looked at the needle.

"There is one problem. I am needle phobic. My powers are going to destroy that needle if it goes near me. That's beyond my control" I said.

It was true. The last time a needle went near me, its tip fell off.

"Doctor, can't I put the liquid in food or drink? I wouldn't notice it and I wouldn't be scared" I suggested.

"I suppose it will work. Tonight the needles contents will be put in water and you must drink it. Don't run in fear, you will be rescued" the Doctor said softly.

I nodded.

"What's a phobia?" Luke asked.

Surprised he didn't know, I told him.

"I have little understanding of things. I was grown with the brainpower of 10,000 humans. I don't understand things as well as you do" Luke told me.

As night came I felt scared. After saying goodbye to everyone, I went in my room and thought about Alloa. I was going home.

I looked at a watch the Doctor gave me to put my powers into. I put my powers into the watch and drunk the water the needles contents were in. I fell asleep instantly.

**Chapter 8 Trapped**

I felt sick when I woke. I was lying on a bed in what seemed like a hospital room. My Mum was smiling at me from where she stood beside my bed.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly.

The room door opened. A man in a white outfit walked into the room.

"We were very worried about you. You are very special, Jenni" he said.

My Mum left the room. I felt insecure and I felt confused at why I was special.

"Why am I special? Why am I here?" I demanded.

"This is a hospital for gifted children. You have powers I'd like to see" the man said.

I had no idea what he was going on about but I didn't like the hospital I was at. I had no powers and I wasn't special.

"I am normal like you. You might as well let me go home" I snapped.

The man got up and walked towards the door.

"Want to see your friends?" he asked.

I nodded. As I got up, I noticed that I was wearing my school uniform. I followed the doctor to a room nearby. There were chairs in the room.

"I missed you too" I said to two boys who sat on two of the chairs.

It was Fraser and Christopher.

"You too. One of the doctors here asked me to use some 'powers' I had" Christopher explained in a low voice.

"They are mental. We are not special. Our school was destroyed and we don't have time alone or privacy for another matter. They have cameras everywhere. There is one in this room!" Fraser moaned.

I sat on a seat.

Something started vibrating in my pocket and I noticed it was my mobile. I had a text from a unknown number.

"I just got a weird text message from a complete stranger. It says 'don't demonstrate your powers that are contained in the watch'. Mental or what?" I sighed.

Without warning lost memories came back to me- meeting Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria, Clyde and the Doctor at Sarah Jane's. I remembered our plan and I did have powers which were contained in a watch the Doctor gave me.

"I remember now! I sent my powers to you, Jenni. Fraser did too" Christopher told me telepathically.

If we talked telepathically nobody would get suspicious.

I opened the watch on my arm that the Doctor gave me and our powers were back to us.

"Let's check for cameras" Fraser said.

We saw one.

Fraser sent a sonic wave to it and it shut down.

"Guys, the Doctor is coming for us. We have to act like we have no powers for a while. We can still talk telepathically" I said urgently.

"No, I say we try to escape this place first. What if the Doctor doesn't come?" Christopher said.

I gave in.

"Fine, I'm getting changed first. I'm guessing that doctor is still out there. One of us will have to tell the other telepathically when the corridor is empty" I sighed.

We agreed to my idea. The doctor from earlier took us to our rooms.

In my room, I saw my suitcase and opened it. I picked out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans from it.

Once I was changed I looked out of the window which I had in my room and dropped my school jumper from it. If the Doctor arrived he would know I would be at the hospital. I jumped as someone was opening my bedroom door.

I climbed into bed and pretended to be asleep.

"We tried to get her before but a sonic wave interfered with our helmets" came a familiar voice.

"She seems to be asleep right now. We will talk to her properly when she's awake" came another.

It was Kyle and Michael. I didn't like the way Michael said "talk". I was in danger.

Footsteps left the room and I got up as my door closed. After a few minutes the hall outside the room was silent. It was clear.

"We can go" I called telepathically.

I opened the door of my room and met Fraser and Christopher outside theirs.

We walked along the corridor and passed many rooms. I didn't use my powers in case we were detected.

"There are cameras everywhere" I sighed.

"I can't shut them down without fainting" he said.

I looked at the watch the Doctor gave me.

"Hang on. If I used this watch to contain all our powers and I could send them all to Fraser. Fraser, you might have enough energy left over if you used our powers together" I explained.

Fraser nodded and Christopher smiled.

"Meeting the Doctor did have an effect on you. You are using your brains more" he told me.

"Luke helped too. I am thinking clearer too" I smiled back as our powers went I the watch and then all of them went into Fraser.

He sent a huge sonic wave through the hospital and camera's started shutting down.

Footsteps pounded along the corridor nearby.

"Let's go" I gasped.

Footsteps drew nearer to us and we hid in a nearby room. Someone else was in the room with us. It was Luke. I felt myself blush and noticed Christopher noticing it.

"Wow, running takes a lot of energy. Luke, why are you here?" I asked Luke.

"The Doctor didn't expect you to escape" Luke grinned.

"It was unexpected but we couldn't stand those rooms. They are too prison like. Who else is here?" Fraser asked.

"Maria and Sarah Jane are setting the kids here free. The Doctor didn't say where he was going. Clyde has disappeared. I think he is trapped in one of the rooms. I ran into this room when someone grabbed him" Luke explained.

Fraser was looking outside. An alarm started ringing.

"Let's look for Clyde" Christopher suggested.

"Let's split" Luke said.

"Fraser will come with me. Jenni, you go with Luke" Christopher said.

**Chapter 9 A tragic end**

All four of us exited the room and split. Luke and I walked along the corridor and arrived at some doors. One of the doors was titled "Science room". We could hear a familiar voice from within the room.

"You don't scare me cos my friends are coming" Clyde yelled from the room.

Luke and I looked at each other as Clyde stopped yelling. He was silent.

The door suddenly opened. We hid behind it as two men in white coats left the room.

We went into the room when they were out of sight.

In the room beds were lined with straps on them. Clyde was on one of them unconscious.

Luke checked for a pulse.

"He's still alive. Just out cold. Is there a tap? We can use water to wake him up" Luke said.

I looked about. I saw a tap and there was a glass beside it. I filled it with water and handed it to Luke. He poured it onto Clyde's face. I nearly burst out laughing as Clyde started choking and opened his eyes.

"Nice idea Luke" he said sarcastically.

"A few minutes ago you were shouting then you were out cold. What did you expect?" I smiled.

I undid the straps on the bed Clyde was on and he got up.

We were about to walk to the door until we saw two doctors, Michael and Kyle at the door.

"Use your powers" Clyde hissed.

"I can't. They are in Fraser" I hissed back.

Luke stood still and he did not look scared.

"We can't remember seeing you two boys. Of course, you can tell us who you are" the doctor suggested.

"I know your codes to each room and I can override your systems but you have to let us go" Luke said.

The first doctor revealed a control. He pressed a button on it.

"We did some tests and it was revealed that the only weakness of special children would weaken them" he said.

A weird gas entered the air. Clyde and I held our breath but Luke collapsed.

I felt my powers come back and my strength started failing.

"I may be weakened but I can do this" I said.

I looked at some needles in a cupboard and sent one each to Kyle, Michael and the doctors. They were all down.

I felt so weak.

"Clyde, let's get Luke out of this room" I said.

The gas was still in the room. Clyde and I carried Luke out of the room. I fell onto my knees, shattered.

Fraser and Christopher ran to us.

"You ok?" Christopher asked me.

I nodded.

"We have to wake Luke up, find Sarah Jane and Maria then find the Doctor and destroy this building" Clyde said.

I jamp as I heard Luke choking. He was awake.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"I think so" Luke replied getting up.

I got up. We told him our plan.

"I'll override the systems as soon as we find Sarah Jane, Maria and the Doctor" he said.

I thought for a second. My Mum! She was trapped somewhere in the building.

"I need to find my Mum" I said.

"No need to!" came Maria's voice.

I turned towards a corridor. Lots of children were running towards the exit of the building.

Amongst those children was my Mum, Sarah Jane and Maria. They walked over to us.

My Mum looked exhausted.

"We have to find the Doctor. Luke's going to override the systems here then the building will blow up which means we'll have to rush out of the building" I explained.

The Doctor appeared round the corner of the corridor my Mum came from.

"Use the sonic screwdriver, Luke" he told Luke.

He threw the sonic screwdriver to Luke and Luke caught it.

"Mum, try to get everyone out of here" he said to Sarah Jane.

"Right" Sarah Jane nodded.

The Doctor, Mum and Sarah Jane started moving towards the exit. Maria, Clyde, Christopher, Fraser and I turned to Luke.

"We're coming" Christopher said.

Sarah Jane, the Doctor and my Mum stopped and turned to us.

"You can't. You are all in danger" the Doctor said.

"Come with us, honey" my Mum told me.

"No, I can't. The doctors are right. I am special and I must use my gift to help Luke. I will survive" I said bravely.

I followed Luke, Maria, Clyde, Christopher and Fraser without another word.

We arrived at the controller room. Luke aimed the sonic screwdriver at the control pad.

I turned round and saw Michael and Kyle standing in the hall sneering at us.

"Let's end this battle" I told Fraser and Christopher.

Christopher, Fraser and I stepped into the hall.

"Luke's nearly done" Maria called.

Christopher made electricity hit the boys and they lay on the ground stunned.

"We only have a few minutes to get out of here" Clyde told us.

Him, Maria, and Luke stepped out of the controller room and froze.

"I'll take care of Kyle and Michael. You guys get out of here" Fraser said.

I was in shock.

"No, you're coming with us!" I said.

"Jenni, you are one of the greatest girls I've met and the bravest. Chris, stay brave and don't forget me. Now go!" Fraser said sadly.

Christopher grabbed my hand and I reluctantly ran down the corridor with him. I made a vow that I'd go in the building if Fraser never came out.

As we stepped out of the building, my Mum ran to hug me.

"Don't forget me" Fraser told me telepathically.

The building exploded.

"No!" I screamed.

Tears filled my eyes.

"What's wrong?" my Mum asked.

"Fraser. He was in there!" I cried.

My Mum held me as I sobbed.

Through my tears, I noticed Christopher crying silently nearby.

Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria and the Doctor were gone.

It was a repeat of our school explosion but it was more traumatizing.

Back at a hospital I was in my room. I was sleeping. A voice was telling me to look in a mirror and to think about the things I wanted to forget then I would forget them.

I jamp awake and looked at a mirror beside my bed.

Looking at the mirror I thought about Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria and everything that had happened in the past few days.

Then I'd forgotten.

The end


End file.
